Gingka Hagane
Ginkga Hagane & Masamune Kadoya vs. Kyoya Tategami & Nile is the fourth and final battle between Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Wild Fang. Prologue After Tsubasa obtains victory tying both teams 1.5 to 1.5, a final match is decided to be yet another Team Battle. Backstage, Nile decides to take Demure to battle due to Kyoya's injuries, but is refused as Kyoya decides that he's going with Nile as the final decision. Gingka and Masamune also decide to battle together making the match up Gingka & Masamune vs. Nile and Kyoya. Battle The battle begins with Masamune challenging Nile's Horuseus to no avail as Nile decides to attack the weaker opponent, Gingka. Horuseus pushes back Pegasus and eventually sends it flying with a powerfull slam, Nile plans to finish Gingka with the next attack but is stopped by Kyoya who demands that Gingka be his opponent. Kyoya begins to clash with Gingka as Nile pleads with him to stay out of it until Masamune gains his attention. Striker attacks Horuseus as Nile explains how Masamune cannot defeat him as shown in their previous battle. Masamune tells Nile that he's over that and it's a brand new day and he'll keep coming back no matter what. Gingka and Kyoya continue to go head to head as the crowd goes wild for the battle that's heating up quickly. Kyoya prepares to use his special move, King Lion Tearing Blast but is stopped by his injuries as he can't take the pain, Gingka plans to use this opening but is halted by his injuries as well. Before Gingka and Kyoya run out of steam Masamune plans to settle it with Nile by going on the offensive by pushing Horuseus back. Nile counters by using his Vulcan Cannon ability to send air bullets at Striker who dodges with greater speed, Nile then activates his attack mode which sends power out from the energy ring to the fusion wheel causing it to glow bright gold. Striker clashes with Horuseus but just like in their last battle Horuseus wins the confrontation with superior strength. Nile reuses his Vulcan Cannon which hits the mark as Striker is struck by several bullets made of air, revealing that Masamune is too clouded by revenge to get back at Nile. Gingka begins to worry about Masamune but Kyoya returns his attention to their battle. As Horuseus pushes Striker further and further back with furious attacks, Masamune realizes and admits he needs team work to defeat Nile and can't do it by himself. Nile and Kyoya plan to finish the battle until Striker surprisingly changes its target to aid Pegasus by smashing Leone back. Masamune reminds Gingka of their training to work together and convinces Gingka to turn this into a real team battle. Striker pushes Pegasus with its strength as they both soar into the air above the stadium and activate their special moves, Star Booster Attack and Lightning Sword Flash commanding the beys to crash atop Leone and Horuseus. Kyoya refuses to lose and pulls out a special move of his own, Lion Gale Force Wall which blocks both Pegasus and Striker to allow Nile to charge his special move to its fullet and blast all three of them out of the stadium. Gingka pushes to break through the Wall with Pegasus but can't muster up enough strength to break Kyoya's will to win. The two beys are pushed to the limit and Madoka warns if they continue they'll self destruct. Nile finishes charging his special move and prepares to use it as Leone's 145 spin track gives way and self destructs Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall, allowing Striker to crash into Nile and clash their special moves into an explosion. The smoke clears and because Nile was unable to fully charge his special move, Leone, Horuseus, and Pegasus have all slept out leaving Striker as the lone victor giving Masamune and Gingka the win. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle